


十五的月亮十六圆

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	十五的月亮十六圆

易烊千玺下了节目马不停蹄的就往住处赶

家里还有人等着他吃月饼赏月

顺便还可以做些风花雪夜的事

而这边王俊凯左等等又等等还没能等到男朋友，百般无聊的刷着微博，难得今年他得了个清闲，推掉了几个公告想和某人好好过个节，结果调来调去只能凑合着点一起吃个月饼了。

茶几上摆着的是他清闲下来特意精致摆盘的月饼

每一小块都是刚刚好的大小，然后放在从科尔马带回来的盘子里，看起来十分有食欲。

他一直没舍得吃，就想等着那人回来和他一起分享。

终于在门滴一声响起来的时候，王俊凯光着脚跑过去迎人。

易烊千玺一开门就看到软乎乎的一小只站在他眼前，眼里亮晶晶的倒映着他的模样。

王俊凯主动上前讨了个拥抱，然后跟人说：“中秋节快乐。”

“嗯。” 易烊千玺回搂住人，轻笑了一声，房间里的温度被调的刚刚好，让他一瞬间就放松了下来。

不经意一撇，发现那人又贪凉不穿鞋，无奈的搂腰抄膝将人抱了起来。

王俊凯正弯腰给他捡鞋，突然的腾空让他惊呼出声，连忙抓上青年的肩膀。

“欸!”

易烊千玺最近又在背着他练臂力了，先下他被人提起来是越发容易了。

将人放回沙发上坐好，刚想开口数落，就被桌子上摆着的精致状月饼给吸引了。

王俊凯连忙抓住机会转移他注意力。

“我我我……特意切了的。”

将一块儿咸蛋黄的月饼用小叉子叉了起来送到恋人的嘴里。

甜而不腻的味道在嘴里散开，还带着一点点抹茶的清香。

王俊凯也塞了一颗，一边品尝一边问他，“好吃吗？”

“我想吃肉馅儿的。”

衣服被胡乱的扔在地上，盘子里的月饼只吃掉了两颗，剩下的还乖巧的躺在盘子里等待被享用。

王俊凯跪趴在沙发上，露出背后好看的蝴蝶谷。

白皙的皮肤下泛着一丝丝的粉红，向俊秀的脸庞处看去，会发现格外的红透。

“哥哥，你怎么又紧了……”

王俊凯被易烊千玺提着腰顶得闷哼一声，柔嫩的口处又带着缩了缩，将那人的手指含羞带怯的又含进了几分。

“你……啊……别弄那里……”

敏感之处被直接刺激着，他哆哆嗦嗦的快要跪不住。

这个姿势又没法看到人，只能听到青年紊乱而又深沉的呼吸。

身后难以承受的酥痒之意，带着电流似的窜过全身。

“不让弄啊？那我出来？”

易烊千玺最喜欢逗弄口是心非的小朋友，然后看他想要又难以启齿的开口。

离开的时候，原先干净粉嫩之处已经变成嫣红，  
尝过甜头的小嘴馋兮兮的不肯放，温热之处已经隐隐泛着湿意

他恶劣的把伸到恋人的眼前给他看，又使坏的揉捏着半硬的红果。

王俊凯脸红得不行，被掐断的快意越发难受，只得忍住羞耻，闷闷的出声。

“我想……要……”

他感受到被恋人附上了纤细的胯骨，炽烈的滚烫抵在自己身后，欲进不进的磨蹭着泛红的褶皱。

王俊凯猫儿似的轻哼了几声，手下意识扣紧了沙发。

易烊千玺转过他的头，去亲吻他的眼睑，搂着他的腰缓缓送了进去。

“啊哈……千玺……”

“放松宝贝……你夹得我好紧。”

易烊千玺护着他的小腹，修长漂亮的指节在王俊凯的小肚腩上画着圈。

王俊凯又痒又涨，恋人又低又磁的声音一句句砸进耳朵里，让他又难受又舒爽的嘤咛着。

带着力道操弄了一会儿，易烊千玺像提小孩儿似的将他搂起来抱进怀里，埋头在他的肩窝处啃咬着。

鸭子坐的姿势让两人贴得很紧，王俊凯温顺的靠在恋人的怀抱里。

他偏过头去寻易烊千玺的吻，原本扶着沙发的手被人攥进手心里。

“舒服吗，哥哥……要不要再快一点……”

“不……不要了千玺……唔……”

嘴上说着拒绝的话身体上的反应倒是诚实得不行，易烊千玺在人耳边不停的逗弄，让软着腰没法反抗的人又气又羞。

可他每每的冲撞都是按着两人最舒服的力道来的，易烊千玺舍不得把他来回折腾，每次都是温柔而又缠绵的方式倾诉着他的爱恋和喜欢。

冲刺的时候，王俊凯抬起头去讨吻，他尽力的跟上恋人的速度，被堵在嘴里的嘤咛越发听得人酥软。

这是他们相遇的第八个年头了，从一开始的躲躲藏藏到后来的患得患失再到如今的细水长流，两人相约走过的日子酸甜对半，但庆幸的是他们如今还是彼此最深的羁绊。

“千玺……我们未来还要这样一直下去好不好。”

“好。”


End file.
